


Sono egao mamoru

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Confessions, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tension, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Oh, andiamo Yuuyan! Lo sai che per lui non sei mai stato solo un amico!”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Sono egao mamoru

**_ \- Sono egao mamoru - _ **

_Tokei no hari tometa futari wa_

_-_

_Le lancette dell’orologio si sono fermate per noi_

[Time, Hey! Say! JUMP]

Yuya era teso.

Gli capitava spesso negli ultimi tempi di sentirsi nervoso, senza nessuna motivazione apparente.

O almeno, così gli piaceva pensare.

Si era appena svegliato, e quella sensazione di prima mattina non lasciava presagire niente di buono.

Si girò nel letto, guardando Hikaru accanto a lui, ancora profondamente addormentato, la bocca semichiusa ed il respiro pesante.

Sorrise.

Guardare il fidanzato dormire accanto a sé lo tranquillizzava, in un certo senso. Non lo faceva stare del tutto bene, ma faceva passare quella sensazione in secondo piano, come se ci fossero cose migliori, più importanti a cui pensare.

Come se riuscisse a dimenticare che, anche se indirettamente, Hikaru stesso era una parte del problema.

Non stavano insieme da tanto; erano passati poco più di due mesi, e loro due erano riusciti ad essere discreti abbastanza da lasciare che solo le persone più vicine sapessero di loro.

Yuya era fiero di se stesso, perché il suo primo istinto in una situazione normale sarebbe stato di urlarlo ai quattro venti; era il tipo di persona alla quale piaceva condividere le cose piacevoli che gli accadevano, e per fortuna Hikaru era stato razionale abbastanza da fargli notare quanto rischiavano se malauguratamente si fosse venuto a sapere della loro relazione.

Lo sapeva Kei, lo sapeva Dai-chan, lo sapeva Yabu. E nessun altro.

Era stato a causa dell’ultimo che Takaki aveva cominciato a provare quella sensazione di disagio, di nervosismo, di... ansia.

La settimana prima era andato fuori a pranzo insieme a Kota, e il più grande aveva tirato fuori un discorso che a lui non era piaciuto affatto.

_“Non l’hai ancora detto a Chinen?”_

Yuya ricordava di aver alzato un sopracciglio, confuso da quella domanda.

Lui e Chinen erano amici, certo. Uscivano spesso insieme, e a lui sembrava che il rapporto fra di loro fosse diventato ancora più profondo dal momento che l’altro non era più un ragazzino, che non lo vedeva più come un bambino a cui star dietro.

Ma non aveva compreso l’apprensione di Yabu, non subito.

Aveva chiesto, e la risposta non gli era piaciuta.

Affatto.

_“Oh, andiamo Yuuyan! Lo sai che per lui non sei mai stato solo un amico!”_

Aveva stentato a crederci.

Ancora adesso non ne era convinto.

Aveva protestato con Yabu, dicendogli che era un visionario e che Chinen in lui non vedeva nient’altro che un amico, una persona con cui passare il tempo, ma l’altro era rimasto fermo nella sua posizione, tanto da insinuare in lui il dubbio.

Era una settimana che non faceva altro che pensarci, ma non era venuto a capo di niente.

Aveva ripercorso con la mente ogni momento che lui e Chinen avevano passato insieme, ma era come se fosse privo di indizi.

Sì, non poteva negare che il più piccolo fosse particolarmente attaccato a lui. Lo cercava spesso quando non si vedevano per lavoro, e quando erano insieme a tutti gli altri andava sempre da lui, cercando quel contatto fisico di cui sembrava avere così tanto bisogno; eppure Yuya aveva sempre imputato questo suo modo di fare ad una necessità di affetto, da chiunque esso provenisse, non per...

No. Si rifiutava anche solo di concepire l’idea che Yuri potesse essere innamorato di lui.

Sospirando si mise a sedere, voltandosi verso Hikaru nel sentirlo agitarsi, segno che presto si sarebbe svegliato.

Ne avrebbe parlato con lui.

Lui gli avrebbe detto che Yabu vedeva le cose anche quando non esistevano, anche quando non erano razionali.

E poi, per controprova, ne avrebbe parlato anche con Chinen.

Non aveva mai avuto così tanta voglia di avere ragione.

******

“Certo che prova qualcosa per te!” Hikaru alzò lo sguardo dal tamagoyaki che fino a poco prima stava contemplando, con un’aria quasi divertita.

Yuya invece non aveva toccato cibo. Provava una sensazione strana alla bocca dello stomaco, e si limitava a fissare la colazione davanti a sé senza riuscire a decidersi a mangiarla.

Aveva chiesto ad Hikaru conferma di quanto gli aveva detto Kota, e la sua risposta non lo aiutò di certo a sentirsi meglio.

“Che cosa vuol dire, Hikka? Non è possibile che provi qualcosa per me, è... è piccolo!” gli disse, senza mascherare la propria indignazione.

Il più piccolo sospirò, posando le bacchette accanto al piatto e concentrandosi unicamente sul fidanzato.

“ _Non è_ piccolo, Yuuyan. Ha diciotto anni, e tu ne hai ventuno. Non vi passate poi di così tanto, ti pare?” gli fece notare, con un’espressione eloquente.

Takaki si agitò sulla sedia, come preso dal panico.

“Lo... lo conosco da quando aveva undici anni. Per me _è_ piccolo. L’ho sempre visto come un fratello minore, non posso credere che...” s’interruppe, non riuscendo a regolare il respiro.

Hikaru sospirò di nuovo, più teatralmente, alzandosi dalla sedia e andando a mettersi di fronte a lui.

Gli mise una mano sul viso, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Yuya, non dirmi che non sai com’è fatto Chinen. Lo sai che i suoi non sono mai in casa, che è sempre stato da solo e che ha la tendenza a farsi vicino a quelli più grandi di lui. Tu gli sei sempre stato vicino, gliele hai sempre fatte passare tutte, quindi non capisco come mai ti sembri così strano che con il tempo lui possa aver sviluppato per te qualcosa che vada oltre l’amicizia” gli spiegò, con tono fermo.

Takaki si passò la lingua sulle labbra, sentendole improvvisamente secche.

Non aveva senso.

Avrebbe voluto continuare a non crederci, ma le parole di Yabu prima e quelle di Hikaru adesso lo stavano pian piano convincendo del fatto che era stato lui ad essere cieco.

“Glielo devo dire, quindi?” mormorò alla fine, con espressione seria.

“Di noi?” domandò Yaotome, e l’altro annuì. “È una tua scelta se dirglielo o meno, devi fare quello che ritieni più giusto. Però tieni a mente che non potresti tenerglielo nascosto in eterno” disse, poi sorrise nel vedere l’espressione corrucciata del fidanzato. Lo abbracciò, posandogli il capo su una spalla. “Non ti preoccupare, sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene. Chinen non è stupido.” cercò di tranquillizzarlo, mentre Yuya lo abbracciava a sua volta, la stretta delle sue braccia fin troppo forte sulla schiena dell’altro.

Non gli piaceva quella situazione.

Aveva sempre cercato di accontentare Chinen, in qualsiasi frangente, anche quando quello che chiedeva sfiorava i limiti dell’assurdo.

Aveva sempre cercato di proteggerlo, anche quando era lui stesso il primo a dire di non aver bisogno di nessun’aiuto, perché lo conosceva bene, conosceva il suo orgoglio, e si limitava a fare quello che andava fatto senza mai fargliene direttamente parola.

Il pensiero di dovergli parlare faccia a faccia, di dovergli dire della sua relazione con Hikaru... il pensiero di dover essere lui, per una volta, a fargli del male, non lo faceva stare affatto bene.

Sciolse l’abbraccio con Hikaru, alzandosi da tavola e riponendo la colazione sul ripiano della cucina.

Se prima la voglia di mangiare era poca, adesso era completamente sparita.

*******

Arrivato a lavoro per le riprese dello Yan Yan Jump, non era quasi riuscito a guardare Chinen negli occhi.

Aveva dato un saluto generale, poi aveva ignorato tutti gli altri e si era ritirato in un angolo, assorto nei suoi pensieri, in attesa che le registrazioni cominciassero.

Di tanto in tanto lanciava delle occhiate di sfuggita al più piccolo.

Yuya amava Hikaru, su questo non c’era il minimo dubbio. Il loro mettersi insieme era sembrato il semplice corso naturale delle cose, una conseguenza normale agli anni di un’amicizia che del tutto amicizia non era mai stata.

Ma anche se non ci fosse stato lui non sarebbe cambiato niente, perché guardandolo si rendeva sempre più conto che non sarebbe mai riuscito a vederlo come... non gli piaceva nemmeno pensare alla parola ‘uomo’, perché stonava mortalmente con i lineamenti ancora infantili di Yuri, con il suo corpo esile, con quell’aria di freschezza che emanava la sua presenza.

In quel momento il più piccolo alzò lo sguardo, incontrando il suo. Takaki fremette nel vederlo sorridergli e avvicinarglisi.

“Ciao Yuuyan” gli disse, con il solito sguardo che fingeva meravigliosamente buonumore, quello che lui aveva imparato a riconoscere negli anni.

“Ciao Chii-chan” rispose, chinando lo sguardo e cercando di pensare velocemente ad una scusa per non essere costretto a parlargli.

Non era il momento, lui non era pronto, e non era certo di riuscire a rimanergli troppo vicino, a parlargli, senza poi rivelare che c’era qualcosa che non andava.

Come aveva detto quella mattina Hikaru, Chinen non era uno stupido.

Alla fine prese un respiro profondo, e alzò nuovamente gli occhi in sua direzione.

L’altro lo guardava con espressione confusa, in attesa che lui dicesse qualcosa.

“Hai da fare oggi pomeriggio, dopo le riprese?” gli chiese alla fine, in un filo di voce.

Yuri si mise sulla difensiva.

Lo vide chiaramente nei suoi occhi, lo vide nel suo lieve indietreggiare e nel modo in cui il suo sorriso sembrò sbiadire leggermente. C’era qualcosa nel suo tono che l’aveva spaventato, in un certo senso, che gli aveva fatto capire che dietro alla sua domanda c’era qualcosa che non gli sarebbe piaciuto affatto.

“No, niente di particolare” rispose, diffidente.

Yuya annuì brevemente, prima di alzarsi.

“Ti va di uscire insieme, dopo?”domandò, sottintendendo che aveva qualcosa di cui parlargli. Il più piccolo non rispose subito. Lo guardò con le sopracciglia aggrottate, scrutandolo come se cercasse di leggere le sue intenzioni, ma alla fine annuì, non senza una certa riluttanza.

“Va bene” disse, poi parve tentennare. “C’è qualcosa che non va, Yuya?” aggiunse poi, probabilmente con l’intenzione di arrivare preparato a quel pomeriggio.

Ma Takaki scosse la testa, perché quello non era tempo e luogo di parlarne.

“Ne parliamo dopo, ok?” gli disse, facendo poi un sorriso stentato e dandogli un colpetto sulla spalla, superandolo e raggiungendo gli altri.

Non si voltò indietro a guardare, ma era certo che Chinen fosse ancora fermo lì, a domandarsi che diavolo stesse succedendo.

Lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che _odiava_ non avere il controllo della situazione.

Quasi quanto lui odiava averlo.

*******

Erano seduti a quel tavolino da quella che a Yuya era parsa un’eternità.

Lanciava delle sporadiche occhiate a Chinen, e trovava il più piccolo sempre con la medesima espressione in volto.

Lo fissava, attento, senza battere ciglio, con aria severa.

Più lo guardava, più sentiva il bisogno di scappare.

Di fingere che non fosse successo niente, di fingere di non aver sentito le parole di Yabu e Hikaru.

Rimanere lì con lui, tenendo lontano dalla propria mente il pensiero che Yuri lo vedesse come uomo e non come amico.

Era una cosa che gli faceva male, forse quanto ne faceva all’altro.

Dentro di sé continuava a conservare la speranza che tutto quello non fosse reale, che Chinen avrebbe accolto la notizia con un sorriso, dicendogli che era felice per lui, cancellando dalla sua testa l’idea che potesse provare qualcosa nei suoi confronti.

Era una speranza labile, nemmeno forte abbastanza da volercisi convincere.

“Hai qualcosa da dirmi, Yuya?” chiese improvvisamente il più piccolo, il tono che rispecchiava la freddezza sul suo viso.

Takaki non poté fare a meno di notare come da quando gli aveva chiesto di vedersi, da quando aveva subdorato che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava, aveva abbandonato il consueto ‘Yuuyan’.

Anche quello non gli piacque.

Prese un respiro profondo, conscio che il momento era arrivato.

Doveva dirglielo, adesso, perché teneva a lui abbastanza da pensare che meritasse quantomeno la verità da lui.

“Sì, Chii. Ho pensato che fosse meglio saperlo da me, piuttosto che poi venirlo a sapere da altri. Non te l’ho detto prima perché non volevo che la notizia prendesse troppo piede. Ma voglio che tu lo sappia, dato che sei mio amico” cominciò, sentendo un vago senso di disagio nel pronunciare l’ultima frase. “Io e Hikaru ci siamo messi insieme” concluse poi, la frase detta velocemente e con tono di voce troppo basso, ma inequivocabile.

Vide il volto di Yuri tendersi.

Rimase a fissarlo intensamente, per non perdersi nemmeno il più piccolo dei suoi movimenti, dei cambiamenti nel viso o dei gesti involontari del corpo.

Ma non c’era niente da guardare, perché Chinen era rimasto immobile.

E lui seppe che la sua ultima speranza si era appena infranta.

“Dì qualcosa, ti prego” mormorò alla fine il più grande, sentendo il respiro farsi pesante e la test cominciare a girargli.

Chinen si spostò indietro sulla testa, senza mai staccare il proprio sguardo da lui.

“Che cosa vuoi che ti dica?” rispose, con una vena di ironia. “Vuoi che ti faccia le mie congratulazioni? Vuoi che ti dica che sono felice per voi?” schioccò la lingua, stizzito. “Non lo farò, se è questo che ti aspetti” si sporse nuovamente verso di lui, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure. “Tu mi sei sempre stato accanto, Yuya. Hai sempre passato il tuo tempo con me, mi hai sempre cercato quando non ero io a farlo, mi sei sempre stato a sentire quando avevo qualcosa di cui parlare. Tutto questo allora non significa niente, è solo nella mia testa? Che cosa significa Hikaru?” sputò le parole come se avessero un sapore amaro, il tono di voce pericolosamente vicino ad essere un sibilo, mentre ogni sillaba entrava nella testa di Yuya, facendogli male.

Ebbe voglia di chinare lo sguardo, ma sapeva che non era giusto. Gli spettava almeno essere guardato negli occhi.

“Non... io non ho mai pensato a te in _quel_ modo, Chii. Ti sono stato accanto, ti sono stato a sentire, ti ho cercato perché sei mio amico e ti voglio bene. Ma non posso darti più di questo. Io...” sentì la voce tremargli, e fece una pausa prima di riprendere a parlare. “Io amo Hikaru” disse soltanto, senza aggiungere che non avrebbe mai potuto amare lui.

Vide un improvviso luccichio negli occhi di Chinen, e si sporse verso di lui mettendogli una mano sul braccio, che l’altro scostò in modo repentino e brusco.

“Non toccarmi” sibilò. Yuya si morse un labbro, ritraendo la mano lentamente.

“Non piangere, per favore” lo implorò, certo che se l’avesse visto versare anche solo una lacrima anche la tristezza che provava lui in quel momento sarebbe andata ben oltre il suo limite di sopportazione.

“ _Non sto_ piangendo” gli disse l’altro, sempre fedele al suo orgoglio.

Rimasero fermi, di nuovo, a fissarsi.

Yuya avrebbe voluto sapere cosa dire, cosa fare. Per quanto gliel’avessero detto, per quanto avesse accettato il fatto che Yuri fosse innamorato di lui, non si sentiva comunque preparato per una cosa del genere.

Che cosa avrebbe potuto farlo sentire meglio, del resto?

Il fatto che gli fosse sempre stato vicino non contava nulla, non come l’intendeva lui. Non aveva mai pensato di poterlo illudere in questo modo, perché non vedeva niente di strano in nessuno dei suoi gesti.

Cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli, però? Non era colpa di nessuno dei due in fondo, ma Yuya non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi comunque in colpa per quello sguardo negli occhi di Chinen.

Era arrabbiato, deluso.

Triste, e quella era la cosa peggiore da dover digerire.

“Chinen... mi dispiace” mormorò, non osando più toccarlo, per quanta voglia potesse avere di abbracciarlo, di consolarlo. Perché per lui era istintivo, per lui era naturale farlo.

Era meno naturale essere nei panni di chi l’aveva ferito.

“Non mi interessa che ti dispiaccia” rispose il più piccolo, con un filo di voce. Si alzò dal tavolo, tentennando per qualche secondo prima di tornare a guardarlo. “Io vado. Non... non ho voglia di vederti, di averti davanti” gli lanciò un’ultima occhiata, come se volesse aggiungere dell’altro, ma poi parve ripensarci.

Afferrò la giacca con un gesto brusco, e poi se ne andò lasciando Yuya da solo al tavolo, incapace di rispondere alla sua ultima affermazione.

Era... amareggiato.

Avrebbe voluto fermare Chinen, dirgli fino all’infinito che gli dispiaceva, finché non gli avesse creduto.

Che gli voleva bene e che per lui era importante il loro legame, anche se non avrebbe mai portato a quello che voleva il più piccolo.

Si sentiva come se qualcosa fosse appena finito.

Sarebbero andati avanti come se non fosse successo niente, perché lui non avrebbe voluto ricordare e Yuri aveva già compromesso troppo il suo orgoglio per permettersi qualsiasi rimostranza.

Sapeva che non si sarebbero più visti spesso come prima, che non l’avrebbe più cercato.

Che quel ‘non voglio vederti’ non sarebbe stato momentaneo. Che Chinen avrebbe tagliato i ponti, cercando di andare oltre, ma senza dimenticare.

E nemmeno Yuya avrebbe dimenticato.

Aveva sempre dato il giusto valore alle cose, e così come sapeva quanto valeva per lui Yuri, sapeva anche che cosa provava ora che era conscio di quello che l’altro provava per lui, e del male che gli aveva arrecato.

Sapeva che cosa significava perderlo.

E dentro di sé, non poteva fare a meno di sperare che in qualche modo riuscisse a farsela passare, perché era la cosa migliore che poteva desiderare per lui.

Che lo dimenticasse, anche avendolo sempre sotto gli occhi.

Che dimenticasse quello che provava, facendolo diventare solo un errore in cui era incorso.

Che Yuya per lui improvvisamente diventasse una parte del suo passato, quella che non dura.

Quella di cui a distanza di anni si dimenticavano i particolari, e si era in grado si sorriderne all’occorrenza.

Sentì una sorta di fitta al petto a questo pensiero; non gli piaceva l’idea che Chinen potesse arrivare alla conclusione che lui non era importante, ma l’avrebbe accettato se solo fosse stato in grado di ridonargli serenità.

Perché al suo fianco, non ci sarebbe più stato lui a farlo sentire meglio.

Sarebbe scivolato via dalla sua vita, come se non fosse mai esistito.

Sperava solo che in qualche modo il più piccolo, con il tempo, riuscisse a capire che non gli aveva fatto volutamente male, che soffriva anche lui, che anche se il suo non sarebbe mai stato amore questo non significava che gli anni trascorsi insieme non fossero niente.

Rassegnatosi a diventare un ricordo, sperava comunque di non diventare solo il ricordo del dolore che gli aveva causato quel giorno.

Era l’ultima speranza a cui si poteva attaccare, e non l’avrebbe lasciata andare tanto facilmente.

Chinen non era stupido.

Era intelligente, forse anche più di quanto non ci tenesse a dare a vedere.

Yuya desiderò che la sua intelligenza non fosse offuscata da quel maledetto sentimento, perché anche la mente umana aveva i suoi limiti di sopportazione.

Loro due si erano fermati lì, quel pomeriggio.

Takaki aveva fiducia in Yuri, e sapeva che invece lui sarebbe andato avanti.


End file.
